User blog:Skalarana/A story of a sister and a brother
Here are the first three chapters. I will try to get three per week posted if possible The Story of a Sister and a Brother A big male ferret glared at his mate, Fern. “How could you kill babies?”, she sobbed. “That’s it! I can’t take this anymore!” Killer yelled . “I’m taking one of the young ones, and leaving.” Killer stalked into their babies’ room. “Daddy why you ‘n mommy fight?” asked a little ferret, no bigger than an infant. “It scares me!” “You and I are leaving… forever!” Killer snarled. “Mommy and brother come too?” “No, you and me… I already told you, little brat!” “Me go say bye?” sobbed the baby. Without a reply, the little animal ran across the floor where her brother sat playing with a fake knife. “Brother, I leave and not come back”. The knife clattered against the floor as her brother leapt to his paws. “No sister you can’t leave! What would I do without you, you’re my only friend!” “Me sorry, but me have to go”, the little ferret wept. Her older brother pulled her into a hug, “I love you”, he whispered in her ear. “I love you too, brother”. With that, she pulled away and rushed into her mother’s open arms. She held her close as if she was never going to let go. Tears rolled down Fern’s cheeks, staining her fur.” I’ll never forget, you my little one,” the mother whispered in her child’s ear. With that the father left, taking with him a heartbroken baby ferret. From then on, all she ever knew was pain. Day after day, her heart became a place of great darkness. In a way, her father killed her. He named her Darksoul . CHAPTER 2 18 years later... A young male ferret hid from another ferret, a female, under tall weeds. The female had long black hair and shadowy eyes. She had dark fur around her eyes. The young male ferret, named Fireheart, had seen her before . He just couldn’t put his paw on where he had seen her. “Come out, I won’t hurt you”, she yelled. Fireheart rose from the weeds, his paw on the sword his mother had given him before she was murdered by a vermin pack. “Who are you?” he yelled . “The name’s Darksoul”, she grinned at him. “Do you have a parent?” Fireheart asked her. “Did. ‘is name was killer, ‘e's dead now”. “Killer? My father’s name was Killer!” Darksoul gaped at him “Brother… but ‘ow?” “My little sister!” Nearby there was a crack of a twig under a massive paw . “Go before you’re slaughtered! “ Darksoul hissed. A huge scarred ferret could be seen. Fireheart leapt behind a maple tree just in time. The ferret stopped beside Darksoul and asked if she had been talking to some beast. Fireheart couldn’t hear her reply , but she must have lied a lot in the past because neither her face nor voice betrayed anything. The huge ferret nodded, then led her away by the paw. Fireheart stiffened at the beast holding his little sisters paw. Then something hit him… his sister was pregnant! He decided that the world had been hard on her. She was about nineteen years old, pregnant, and it looked like she and her mate were loners. Tears started to well up in his eyes from all the pity he felt for his little sister. The tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the ground. He watched as they ran into a pool of water,turning the clean rain water salty. Fireheart then vowed he would never let her be hurt again. He was ashamed of the way he had let his father take her, even though he had been only two and still a helpless babe himself. But, his thoughts continued, if she had some kind of demon for a mate, maybe… she was no better than their father. He would go to Redwall to warn them of dangerous vermin in the area. CHAPTER 3 The week passed uneventfully, and Fireheart finally got to his destination of Redwall. The gate keeper was alert and had heard him before he had seen him. “Fireheart, I’m so glad it’s you and not some scummy vermin”. “Can I come in?”Fireheart said in a grim voice. “O do come in please, please”, the gate keeper led him in to the great red house. He chattered nonstop. I wish there was some way I can shut this moron up, Fireheart thought wistfully. Finally after what seemed years they got to the Abbot’s room. The Abbot looked up, surprise in his eyes . “Well, if it isn’t Fireheart? Where’s your mother? “. “That’s why I came”, Fireheart said in a mournful voice. “ I have bad news about my mother. .. She’s…been murdered”. “Oh that’s horrible, I’m so sorry”, cried the Abbot. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did she die?” “''Vermin'' tortured and killed her. Three held me back, I was forced to watch!” Fireheart spat the word vermin like it was venom. “We have a spare room if you want to stay here a while.” The abbot appeared to not know what else to say. Fireheart gave a sigh of relief , “That would be nice.” * * * * * * * When Fireheart woke the sun was already high in the sky. He leapt out of bed and got dressed. He then flung open the door and hurried out just to be tripped by the dibbuns listening at his door. They screamed and fled down the stairs into the dining hall. “Hell’s teeth!” Fireheart cursed. He hated babies, partly because they always screamed and ran every time they saw him. He strolled down the stairs, and was shocked to find that all the beasts in Redwall were there, watching him with worried eyes. “Good, the dibbuns got you up,” the Abbot greeted him. “The dibbuns did nothing but trip me”, Fireheart contradicted. “No, he try to eat us all up”, the dibbuns said, glaring at Fireheart. “Silence please”, said the Abbot in a calm voice. “Fireheart ,there’s been a vermin gang sighted. The leader is a young female ferret. The gate keeper said he heard her name was Darksoul.” Fireheart felt sick, he wanted to lie down but resisted the temptation and said, “I know her… she’s my sister.” There was an awkward silence. Then the abbot said “Well, I’ll tell you something. We’re not going to hold that against you.” Fireheart gave a sigh of relief. “Will you help us? The vermin might just be passing though, but, if not, you’re the only hope.” the Abbot looked worried. Fireheart looked up at the stained glass windows then his eyes returned to the abbot’s and said only two words, “I’ll help.” Chapter 4 Darksoul silently stalked her prey, a young mouse maid. The maid never saw it coming. An arrow took her life away. Darksoul trotted up to the dead animal and snorted. What a pathetic beast. Darksoul’s mate was out recruiting more vermin. She lifted the dead mouse and hurried back to her camp. Her mate, Doom, was already there with two score of vermin recruits. He was massive. Scars covered his whole body. He looked older then he really was partly due to the fact of all the scars and torn up ears. Darksoul did not love him and never would. She mated with him because of his power over other animals. But he wasn’t bad looking; he had a tough air around him. She trotted up to him. “I got at least two Score”, Doom growled. “Good”, Darksoul replied. She went into her tent and yanked one of her earrings out of her ear, ignoring the stinging pain. slipped one of her claws into a tiny dent in the middle of the earring and smoothly tilted her claw upward. There was a little pop and the earring opened. Inside was a fine white powder that filled the the whole earring. The powder was called Death Plant, one of the most poisonous powders in the world. It was made from Black Mamba venom, Black Widow venom and crushed Death Cap mushrooms. Chapter 5 Darksoul slipped out of her tent. The camp was silent. “What are you doing up?” She leapt around. Doom was standing there, moonlight throwing his shadowy figure on a tent. “Nothing”, Darksoul answered, “just going for… um a walk”. “Do you mean going to the red place and poisoning the abbot?” Doom questioned. “What!?? ‘ow do you know?!” “I saw you rubbing the earring when you came out of your tent”, he replied. “How do you plan on getting in WallRed?”. “I’m going to climb of course, and its Redwall not Wallred!”, Darksoul retorted. “Can I come?”, Doom asked. “Um… sure”, she said uncertainly. She did not like what she saw in his eyes…the lust for blood . ********** When they got to Redwall. Darksoul threw a grappling hook. It lodged in the wall and she tugged on the rope. It was steady. She wrapped the rope around one of her paws so she could grab on to it if she started to fall. She would need at least three paws to climb this wall. After awhile she swung herself up on to the fence and leapt down. She gave Doom a nod letting him know it was clear. She cast around and found the stairs going down to the grounds. Still no one. She smiled, and leapt down the steps, her paws not making a sound. She hopped off the last step, and froze . Still not a sound. She started wondering if they had an ambush waiting for her. She snuck into the dining hall. All the food and drink were set out, and so was the Abbot’s goblet. She slipped over to the drink, and took off the earring. She opened it and emptied most of its contents into the goblet. CHAPTER 6 Fireheart woke and dressed for breakfast. He trotted down to the dining hall. He pushed open the big door, and saw his sister leap out from behind the door. He rushed after her. She leapt up the stairs, Fireheart a little ways behind her, and swung onto the rope. She hit the ground running and was gone in seconds. Fireheart cursed and turned back to the hall. Animals were crowded in the door way as he passed. “Fireheart, what happened?,”the Abbot cried. “All I know is that Darksoul was in the building “, Fireheart replied. “Calm down everybody”, the Abbot yelled. All the animals fell silent. “We’re all going to calm down, go back inside the great hall and eat. After that we’re going to try to find out what she was doing in the building.” Every beast nodded and went inside and took their seats. The Abbot lingered by Fireheart’s side and said, “Do you think she’ll come back?.” Fireheart shook his head. The Abbot turned and walked back in the hall, and took a long drink out of his goblet… his last drink. Fireheart stared in horror as the Abbot fell dead. Animals started to panic, screaming and jumping out of their seats. Fireheart leapt on the table and yelled at the top of his voice “SHHHUT UP!” Every beast froze, terror still plain in their eyes. “You’re all going to shut up and listen to me!” Nobody made noise, the danger plain in his eyes. “Everybody is going to take a seat and listen!” There was a scraping noise as they took their seats again. “I think we all now know what she was doing in Redwall.” There were nods of heads, “What are we going to do?,” Fireheart glared around. “Well I’ll tell you what we’re not going to do, we’re not going to panic!” “We should parlay,” Fireheart snorted sarcastically, “And let the vermin torture us like they did my mother? No, I’ll never go down without a fight!” he snarled. “You mean we’ll never go down without a fight?,” one of the abbey beasts yelled. Fireheart smiled. His eyes danced with the flames of battle. We can win this, he thought. All it would take was a little luck, and his guidance. He looked around at the beasts. Or would it take a lot more than a little luck? Darksoul looked back at the abbey. She still could hear her brother’s yells. She ran restlessly on, Doom at her side. When she finally got to camp her mate suddenly made a move to grab her. She tried to leap out of the way, but it was too late. He grabbed her by the bib of her blouse, and hoisted her off the ground. “You could have got both of us killed,” he hissed in her ear. She struggled to get to her knife. He let her drop to the ground. Shocked she stared into his eyes . Doom’s paw shot out and struck her face. He left her to ponder what had happened. There was the thumping of paws, then Darksoul’s most trusted friend, Bloodfang came into view. She stared at Darksoul, gaping at the welt on her right cheek. “What happened?,” She asked while she pulled Darksoul to her paws. “Doom,” Darksoul muttered, her voice hardly audible. “That mangy flea- bitten, good for nothing…”. Darksoul cut her off before she could get badmouthed , “Bloodfang please.” Bloodfang snarled, “How could he injure his own mate?”. “I don’t know”, Darksoul sighed, “but he can, easily.” Please put your comments on my talk page!!! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts